Popoluška
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Treba niečo dodať? Iba ak toľko, že príbeh je spojením rozprávok Tri orisky pro Popelku, Disneyovej Popolušky a francúzskeho filmu o Popoluške.
1. Chapter 1

**Popoluška**

Kde bolo, tam bolo, v jednej vzdialenej krajine, ktorú nazývali Krajina vychádzajúceho slnka, žil roztomilý chlapček, Fujimori Sunao. Sunaov otec bol bohatý gróf s množstvom pozemkov. Jeho mama bola prekrásna, ale Sunao ju nikdy nevidel, lebo zomrela pri jeho narodení. Grófa to veľmi rozosmutnilo, ale bol rád, že mu zostal Sunao, ktorý sa hrozne podobal na svoju mamu. Aj preto ho volal rovnako ako ju, Nao. Šesť rokov sa ho snažil vychovať, ako najlepšie vedel. Lenže v Naovi videl skôr dcéru, ako podobizeň jeho mŕtvej matky, ako syna. Preto sa rozhodol, že potrebuje pomoc a vzal si muža menom Nagase Aizawa, ktorý mal z predchádzajúceho manželstva syna Kaia a osvojil si syna svojich vzdialených príbuzných, ktorý zomreli, Rana. Nao sa tešil, lebo vedel, že otec bude šťastný. S novou "mamou" si rozumel dobre, aj s novými bratmi, hlavne s Ranom. Zvláštne však bolo, že z tých troch jedine Ran prijal meno Fujimori. Veci sa pre Naa zmenili. Musel študovať spolu s Kaiom a Ranom, aby mal šľachtické spôsoby. Robil to však rád, lebo vedel, že jeho otca poteší, keď bude mať vyberané správanie.

Jedného sychravého večera im Naov otec oznámil, že budú musí odcestovať, a budú nejakú dobu sami. Druhý deň sa s grófom prišlo rozlúčiť celé panstvo. Najprv kývol služobníctvu, potom pohladil Kaia a Rana, pobozkal Aizawu a nakoniec prišiel k Naovi. Objal ho a cvrnkol mu do nosa. „Nebojte sa," povedal upokojujúco, „ani sa nenazdáte a budem naspäť." Potom vysadol na svojho koňa a poklusom šiel k bráne. Pri bráne zrazu skočil grófovmu koňovi do cesty pes a kôň sa splašil. Vzopäl sa na zadné nohy a zhodil grófa zo svojho chrbta. Všetko služobníctvo, ktoré to videlo, sa rozbehlo spolu s grófkou a deťmi ku grófovi. Prvý sa k nemu dostal Nao, „Otec! Prosím ťa, vydrž!" Gróf k nemu otočil hlavu, „Prepáč, Nao-chan. Postaraj sa o tých troch, dobre?" Naposledy pohladil Naovi líce, „Čím ďalej, tým viac sa podobáš na svoju mamu." Grófova ruka oslabla a dopadla na zem, gróf bol mŕtvy. Vtedy dobehol k telu Aizawa, „Ó bože, nie!" Vzlykajúceho Naa museli sluhovia doslova odtrhnúť od grófa, inak by neodišiel. V dome zavládol smútok.

Po grófovej smrti sa grófkino správanie voči Naovi zmenilo. Spočiatku s zdalo, že len žiarli, že grófove posledné slová patrili Naovi, ale čím ďalej, tým bolo jasnejšie, že Naa nenávidí. Najprv ho trestal za najmenšie detské chybičky, neskôr si už zámienku ani nehľadal. Potom poslal Naa pomáhať do kuchyne. A pri služobníctve už aj zostal. Sluhovia mali Naa radšej pri sebe, aby ho Aizawa toľko nebil a Aizawovi to vôbec neprekážalo. Rokmi akoby všetci pozabudli, že Nao bol grófov syn. Nao našiel v služobníctve svoju novú rodinu. Tak prešlo deväť rokov a Nao mal krátko pred svojimi šestnástimi narodeninami. A robil grófke a jej dvom synom slúžku.

V kráľovskom paláci mali kráľ Shinichiro s kráľovnou Nanami problémy so svojim osemnásťročným synom Sorom. Učiť sa mu nechcelo, zodpovednosť ho tiež akosi obišla, najradšej by celé dni behal so svojimi Priateľmi Yoruom a Ichikawom po lese a lovil zver. Kráľ s kráľovnou ho nevedeli donútiť, aby konečne zvážnel a myslel na budúcnosť krajiny. Boli by radi, kebyže sa trochu priučí politiky a diplomacie, aby sa vedel postarať o kráľovstvo. Soru však nič z toho nezaujímalo. Vždy, keď mu Shinichiro s Nanamim držali kázeň, púšťal všetky ich výčitky jedným uchom dnu a druhým von.

Tak tomu bolo aj v jeden neskorý jarný deň. A už o pár minút si dal spolu s Yoruom a Ichikawom sedlať kone. Ako vždy, šli si trochu zaloviť. Rozhodlo sa nájsť si nové lovné revíry a zašli trochu ďalej než obyčajne. Zhodou náhod prišli až do lesa, ktorý bol neďaleko panstva Fujimoriovcov. A bol to aj les, kam sa chodil Nao poprechádzať, keď mal chvíľku voľného času, ako dnes. Bol v lese a rozmýšľal, aké by to bolo, celý deň nič nerobiť ako grófka. Keď tam Sora s ostatnými dorazili, rozhodli sa, že do lovu vnesú trochu vzrušenia, rozdelia sa a budú súťažiť, kto toho viac uloví, Sora dnes nemal šťastie, aj králik, ktorého videl, mu ušiel. Pozrel sa na slnko a zistil, že už je pomaly čas vrátiť sa na miesto, kde sa rozdelili. Práve vysadal na koňa, keď sa kôň splašil a zhodil Soru na zem. Sora dopadol tvrdo na zem a jeho kôň utiekol preč.

V tej istej chvíli bol Nao neďaleko, keď okolo neho prebehol krásny grošák. Nao na koňa zavolal a ten sa hneď zastavil a figliarsky naňho pozrel. Opatrne sa ku grošákovi priblížil a pohladil ho po hlave. „A ty kde máš pána?" spýtal sa koňa a začal sa obzerať, či niekoho neuvidí, Nakoniec povedal: „Ty si ušiel, že?" Sklonil koňovi hlavu a čosi mu zašepkal do ucha. Potom mu vyskočil do sedla, aj napriek tomu, že dne mal na sebe len dlhú voľnú košeľu, siahajúcu tesne nad kolená, opásanú svetlo modrou zásterkou len trošku dlhšou ako košeľu a na nohách mal ľahké platené topánky. Chytil opraty a jemne popchol koňa, ktorý sa okamžite otočil a šiel smerom, odkiaľ pred chvíľou prišiel. Už po niekoľkých metroch zbadal Nao Soru, ako sa k nim blíži z opačného smeru, hľadajúc svojho koňa. Keď zbadal Sora Naa na svojom koňovi, zastavil sa. Nao zastavil koňa a zvolal: Predpokladám, že toto je tvoj kôň, nie?" Sora bol načisto očarený Naovou krásou, tak len prikývol. Nao zoskočil z koňa, potľapkal ho po šiji, vytiahol z vrecka na zástera nejaké jedlo, ktorým kŕmil lesnú zver a dal ho koňovi. „Nabudúce, keď budeš chcieť, aby ťa kôň poslúchal, musíš mu ponúknuť nejakú odmenu," povedal Nao, otočil sa a zmizol medzi stromami. Sora ako v tranze hľadel smerom, kde zmizol Nao. Prebralo ho až keď sa mu kôň dotkol nosom líca. V omámení vyskočil na koňa a vrátil sa k svojim priateľom.

Nao prišiel domov a ešte stále mu srdce tĺklo rýchlejšie. Krajšieho muža predtým nevidel. Doma ho už čakala práca, ale on mal veľké problémy sústrediť sa na ňu. Keď rozbil tanier, kuchárka naňho zvolala: „Popoluška dávaj trochu pozor, lebo znova nahneváš grófku. Čo je to dnes s tebou?" Nikto už Naa neoslovoval jeho menom, všetci si akosi zvykli na prezývku, ktorú mu vymyslel Aizawa. Nao sa začervenal a rýchlo začal zbierať črepiny. Radšej odnes panstvu večeru," povedala kuchárka a strčila Naovi do rúk podnos s jedlom Nao šiel do jedálna, prekročil nohu, ktorú mu ako vždy nastavil Kai a podával jedlo. „Dnes si nejaký tichý Popoluška," poznamenal Aizawa. „Ale nie," povedal Nao a radšej sa rýchlo vrátil späť do kuchyne.

Keď došiel Sora domov, celý čas básnil o akejsi lesnej víle, ktorú stretol v lese. Nakoniec to už Nanami nevydržal a priložil Sorovi ruku na čelo, „Nie si chorý? Nenachladil si sa v tom lese?" Sora len pokrútil hlavou a odišiel. „Čo si o tom myslíš?" spýtal sa Nanami Shinichira. „Myslím si, že si vymýšľa," povedal Shinichiro, „Podľa mňa by sa mal oženiť." Po krátkom dohadovaní sa kráľ s kráľovnou uzhodli, že by bolo to najlepšie dali vyhlásiť, že na plese, ktorý sa konal vždy na začiatku leta, si princ Sora vyberie nevestu. Po celej krajine rozoslali pozvánky, v ktorých žiadali, aby sa všetky vydaja schopné osoby dostavili na ples.

Jednu pozvánku dostal aj Aizawa. Ihneď vycítil možnosť, ako dostať svojho syna Kaia do kráľovskej rodiny. Okamžite začali robiť prípravy, chodili do mesta nakupovať šaty a šperky. Ran chodil s nimi skôr ako garde. Aj on mal ísť síce na ples, ale hlavná pozornosť sa venovala Kaiovi. Raz sa Ran spýtal: „Nemohol by ísť aj Popoluška s nami na ples?" Nao s nádejou v očiach pozrel na Aizawu. Ten sa síce zatváril, akoby práve zhltol citrón, ale nakoniec povedal: „Mohol by, keby mal nejaké slušnejšie šaty a všetku prácu hotovú." Nao sa celý rozžiaril, „Ďakujem grófka. Určite budem:" Aizawa sa zatváril dosť pochybovačne. Potom povedal: „Choď radšej umyť riady Popoluška." Nao nadšene bežal do kuchyne, ani mu nevadilo, že musí zase pracovať. Dúfal, že na tom plese stretne toho muža, ktorý bol v lese.

Za tých pár dní pred plesom stihol Nao porobiť všetku prácu v dome aj okolo neho. Aizawa to videl a rád to zneužíval. Dávala mu robiť tú najťažšiu prácu a skúšal, či to Nao neodmietne, aby ho nemusel vziať na ples. Nao mu však tú radosť neurobil, všetko poslušne spravil. V deň, keď sa konal ples, si Nao našiel jedny šaty, ktoré nosila ešte jeho mama. Večer došiel oblečený do haly, kde už stál Aizawa s Kaiom a Ranom. „Mám pre teba ešte jednu prácu," povedal Aizawa a šiel do kuchyne. Tam bol na zemi vysypaný popol s makom. „Pred chvíľou sa tu jeden nešikovný kuchtík potkol a toto tu vysypal." Hovoril Aizawa, „keďže je to tvoja práca, chcem, aby si to spravil." „Ale..." chcel namietnuť Nao, ale Aizawa ho zastavil. „Žiadne ale, je to tvoja práca a ty si ju nespravil," povedal tvrdo. Potom sa otočila odišiel so svojimi synmi na ples, nechajúc uslzeného Naa stáť vedľa vysypanej kôpky. Všetci odišli, ani služobníctvo tam nebolo a Naovi nezostávalo nič iné, len si čupnúť ku kôpke a začať ju triediť.


	2. Chapter 2

Poslušne vyberal jedno zrniečko maku za druhým, už mu ani nevadilo, že matkine šaty sú celé od popola. Ľutoval, že nemôže byť na plese a zistiť, kto bol ten záhadný muž. Slzy ľútosti mu tiekli po lícach. Potom už nevládal ďalej sa prehŕňať popolom, pritiahol si kolená k hrudi, objal si rukami nohy a začal plakať. Chvíľu takto plakal, keď sa celá kuchyňa rozžiarila. Nao zdvihol hlavu a zbadal pred sebou dve žiarivé svetielka. Zrazu sa svetielka začali zväčšovať. Rástli až kým neboli veľké ako ľudia. Potom, akoby to bola len škrupina, ktorá sa náhle rozletí, svetlo v žiarivých iskrách dopadlo na zem a pred Naom stáli dve osoby.

Vyššia mala žiarivé zeleno-zlaté motýlie krídla, dlhé blond vlasy, siahajúce skoro až po kolená, svetlozelene oči so šibalskou iskrou a rovnako šibalský úsmev na perách. Oblečené mala svetlozelené hodvábne šaty bez rukávov s krátkou voľnou povievajúcou sukňou, v páse previazané zlatou stuhou. A v ruke držala zlatú paličku s hviezdou na konci. Nižšia postava mala krátke blond vlasy, splývajúce na ramenách, tmavomodré oči a nervózny výraz tváre. Na sebe mala bielu košeľu s dlhými rukávmi, široké trojštvrťové nohavice, ktoré mali farbu ako jej oči a vestu rovnakej farby. Potom vyššia postava prehovorila: „Neplač už Nao. Dostaneš sa na ten ples. Som tvoja dobrá víla Matsuri a toto je môj pomocník Hiromu." Nao bol úplne ohromený. Už dávno mu nikto nepovedal jeho vlastným menom, a ani netušil, že vôbec má nejakú dobrú vílu. Matsuri zatiaľ pokračoval: „Poď Nao so mnou. O tú kopu s už nestaraj, Hiromu si ju vezme na starosť."

Nao sa váhavo postavil od kopy špiny, ktorú mal roztriediť, a nasledoval Matsuriho na dvor, nechajúc Hiromuho samého v kuchyni. Matsuri sa postavil na veľkom dvore a pozrel na Naa. „Prines mi zo záhrady nejaké ovocie!" prikázal Matsuri. Nao sa začudoval, ale predsa len bežal do záhrady. Doniesol odtiaľ veľkú červenú čerešňu. „Výborne," usmial sa Matsuri, „Teraz ju polož na zem a odstúp." Nao vykonal, čo mu Matsuri nakázal a zvedavo s prizeral. Matsuri hlasno zapískal, najprv štyrikrát krátko, potom ešte dvakrát dlho. Nato k nemu prileteli štyri biele motýle a dve svetlušky. Matsuri ukázal na čerešňu na zemi a motýle so svetluškami k nej odleteli. Matsuri zamával svojou paličkou a ukázal ňou na čerešňu. Hviezda na paličke začala žiariť a potom z nej vytryskol prúd svetla mieriaci na čerešňu. Silno sa zablyslo, až si Nao musel zakryť oči a keď sa tam znova pozrel, na mieste čerešne stál veľký svetloružový koč. Pred kočom boli zapriahnuté štyri snehovo biele kone, na kozlíku sedel kočiš v belasom obleku a pri dverách koča stál sluha v rovnakom obleku. „Ešte niečo," povedal Matsuri a otročil sa k Naovi, „takto nemôžeš ísť na ples." Matsuri znova začal mávať svojou paličkou, len tentoraz dlhšie. Potom ňou švihol na Naa, z hviezdy vytryskla veľká žiara, ktorá začala krúžiť okolo Naa. Svetlo bolo pre Naa príliš silné, tak radšej zavrel oči. Keď cítil, že svetlo zmizlo, odvážil sa otvoriť oči a nemohol uveriť tomu, čo videl.

Už nemal na sebe staré matkine šaty, ale svetloružové šaty, na ktorý ako ramienka slúžil belasý lem, ktorý obiehal okolo vrchu šiat a potom prechádzal na ramená. V páse mal belasú stuhu, vzadu ju mal uviazanú na mašľu a jej konce voľne splývali na sukňu. Sukňa bola široká, lebo pod ňou bolo množstvo spodničiek. Vpredu na sukni bol rozparok, ktorý šiel asi z dvoch tretín výšky sukne a vďaka nemu Naovi vykúkala svetlomodrá spodnička. Na rukách mal dlhé ružové rukavice, končiace tesne pri hornom okraji šiat. Okolo krku sa mu obopínala široká strieborná retiazka, v ktorej bol vpredu veľký zafír. Cez čelo mu viedla strieborná čelenka, v jej strede bol zasadený ružový rubín, ktorá mu trochu udržovala rozpustené vlasy. A na koniec, na nohách mal obuté sklenené lodičky na podpätku so sponami v tvare motýľov, ktorých krídla boli ružové rubíny a telá zo zafírov. Nao žasol nad takou premenou. Z omráčenia ho vytrhol až Matsuriho hlas, „Teraz už môžeš ísť na ples. Dobre sa zabávaj a nezabudni, že do polnoci musíš odtiaľ odísť." Nao šiel ku koču, kde mu sluha otvoril dvere a pomohol nastúpiť. Potom kočiš zavolal na kone a koč sa pohol.

Sora sa dozvedel, že si na plese musí vybrať nevestu, až v deň plesu. Hoci sa bránil, vyhováral sa ako najlepšie vedel, kráľ Shinichiro neustúpil. Sora nemohol prestať myslieť na zjavenie z lesa, nechcel nikoho iného. Shinichiro však trval na svojom, že človek, o ktorom Sora rozpráva, neexistuje, a že sa musí oženiť. Nakoniec sa Sora musel podvoliť. Obliekol si svoju najlepšiu slávnostnú uniformu, pozostávajúcu z bielej košele, červených nohavíc, so zlatými pásikmi na bokoch, a na tom mal ešte vršok uniformy so zlatými gombíkmi a množstvo odznakov. Keď bol pripravený, prišiel za ním Nanami, „Sora, my chceme len tvoje dobro, vieš to, že?" Sora na neho pozrel, „Keby to tak bolo, nenútili by ste ma, aby som si vzal niekoho, koho sem dovedú všetci tí ľudia, lebo si myslia, že sa ich deti dostanú do dobrej spoločnosti." Vtedy prišiel Shinichiro, „Už je čas, bál sa o chvíľu začne!" Sora vyvrátil oči a potom všetci spoločne odišli do tanečného sálu.

Celý ples sa začínal nudným otváracím ceremoniálom, v ktorom sa mu predstavili všetci muži a ženy, ktorý prišli len aby si vybral za partnera práve ich. S každým novým menom Sorova pozornosť stúpala a klesala, trochu dúfal, že medzi prítomnými zbadá toho, koho najviac túžil vidieť. Po pol hodine predstavovania upadol Sora do letargie a pohľad , ako sa Yoru s Ichikawom rehocú, mu náladu určite nezlepšil. Už ani poriadne nevnímal, kto to pred ním stojí, len zo slušnosti vždy kývol hlavou. Konečne sa ceremoniál skončil a Sora si pomyslel, že by sa možno mohol potichu odplížiť do svojej izby. Ale Shinichiro sa k nemu naklonil, „Choď a tancuj s nimi!" Sora sa neochotne pohol k davu čakajúcich ľudí, lebo nechcel vyvolávať hádku. Kráčal, kam ho nohy viedli, celkom náhodne zastavil. Zhodou okolností to bolo rovno pred Aizawom a jeho dvoma synmi.

Kai sa mu hneď uklonil. Na sebe mal tmavozelené šaty s krátkymi balónovými rukávmi, sukňa voľne splývala na zem, a živôtik mali fialovo vyšívaný. Na nohách mal poltopánky s podpätkom, rovnakej farby ako boli šaty. Na krku Kai mal zlatú retiazku s medailónom v ktorom bol zasadený fialový drahokam Sora vzal Kaia do tanca a hudba začala hrať. Nikto iný zatiaľ netancoval. Len pomaly sa odvažovali ísť na parket aj iné páry. Keď skončila pieseň, rýchlo Kaia pustil, vôbec sa mu nepáčilo, že sa ho snaží Kai viesť. Okamžite sa naňho uprelo množstvo očakávajúcich očí. Vybral si teda najbližšia stojacu dievčinu v modrých volánikový šatách bez rukávov. Dievčine od šťastia zažiarili oči. Počas tanca si Sora všimol, že Yoru začal tancovať s mladíkom s dlhými ružovými vlasmi, upravenými do lokničiek a prichytenými červenou mašľou, ktorý mal na sebe červené šaty. Šaty mali trojštvrťové rukávy, olemované ružovou čipkou. Sukňa bola široká, vpredu s rozparkom, aby bolo vidieť ružovú spodničku. Znova sa obzrel a objavil Ichikawu tancujúceho s Kaiom a zjavne mu nevadilo, že Kai vedie. Vyzeralo to, že Yoru a Ichikawa sú spokojní. Sora vystriedal pri tanci ešte niekoľko mužov a žien, aby mu to otec nevyčítal. Po poslednej piesni sa svojmu partnerovi ospravedlnil a šiel si sadnúť.

Hneď, ako si Sora sadol, sa ho Shinichiro spýtal: „Už si si vybral, koho si vezmeš?" Sora naňho znechutene pozrel, „Nie, ty veľmi dobre vieš, že ja sa nechcem ženiť." „V tom prípade sa vráť medzi ľudí a tancuj!" povedal Shinichiro chladne. „Už som unavený," vyhováral sa Sora. „Vráť sa do kola!" zvýšil Shinichiro hla. „Radšej by som šiel do lesa a rúbal tam stromy," odvrkol mu Sora. Teraz sa už Shinichiro naštval, „Dobre, choď. A už sa nemusíš vracať!" Sora sa postavil a šiel cez tanečný parket rovno k dverám.


	3. Chapter 3

Vtedy sa vchodové dvere otvorili a objavil sa v nich Nao. Sora zastal. Hudba okamžite prestala hrať, nevedno či preto, že princ sa chystal odísť, alebo preto, že vo dverách stál niekto neznámy. Všetci hľadeli buď na Soru alebo na Naa. Nao sa váhavo pohol smerom k Sorovi. Keď prišiel k nemu, miernym úklonom ho pozdravil. „To si ty," zašepkal Sora užasnuto. Nao jemne prikývol a povedal: „Tak trochu som dúfal, že ma pozvete zatancovať si, ale zdá sa, že ste na odchode." Sora rýchlo pokrútil hlavou, „Ale nie, nie. Smiem prosiť?" Nao sa usmial a povedal: „Smieš, ale chýba nám hudba." „Áno, jasné," povedal Sora, otočil sa k hudobníkom a zvolal: „Hudba!" Dirigent sa okamžite otočil ku kapele, mávol taktovkou a v sále sa začali ozývať prvé zvuky valčíka. Sora ponúkol Naovi ruku. Nao sa najprv uklonil, až potom prijal ruku. Vložil jednu svoju ruku do Sorovej a druhú mu položil na rameno, zatiaľ čo Sora si svoju ruku ovinul okolo Naovho pása a spolu začali tancovať do rytmu. Ani si neuvedomovali, že na nich všetci pozerajú, celý ich svet tvorili len oni dvaja. Jedna pieseň skončila a začala druhá, ale Soru ani nenapadlo, že by mal Naa pustiť a vyzvať do tanca niekoho iného. Ani jeden z nich to nechcel.

Po niekoľkých skladbách, keď už sa ostatný vrátili k tancovaniu, Sora navrhol: „Nepôjdeme sa radšej prejsť?" Nao zľahka kývol hlavou a spolu nepozorovane opustili parket. Sora zaviedol Naa na balkón, odkiaľ viedli schody do záhrady. Zišli dole do záhrady a prechádzali sa pomedzi kvitnúce záhony kvetov. Nao stále nemohol uveriť tomu, že je to skutočné. Všetko to vyzeralo ako v nejakom nádhernom sne. Na jasnej oblohe žiaril mesiac v splne a jeho svit dopĺňalo nespočetné množstvo hviezd, vzduch bol presýtený vôňou mnoho druhou kvetou. „Je to prekrásne," zašepkal ticho Nao, hľadiac na oblohu. „Áno je," pritakal Sora. Potom sa zastavili a Sora pozrel na Naa, „ale ja poznám ešte krajší pohľad." Nao sa začervenal. Sora privrel oči, sklonil sa k Naovi, ktorý mierne zaklonil hlavu a zavrel oči, a ich pery sa spojili v prvom nevinnom bozku. Obaja túžili po tom, aby tento okamih nikdy neskončil.

Zrazu začali hodiny na neďalekom kostole odbíjať polnoc. Nao prudko otvoril oči a odstrčil Soru. „Je polnoc!?" zvolal Nao prestrašene. „No áno," prikývol Sora, „prečo?" Hodiny druhýkrát odbili. Nao sa otočil a bez slova utekal späť do paláca, nasledovaný prekvapeným Sorom Nao prebehol tanečnou sálou, kde sa už po druhý krát všetko zastavilo, hudba prestala hrať a všetci sa zvedavo dívali na Naa. „Počkaj!" volal za nám Sora. Hodiny odbili tretíkrát. Yoru s Ichikawom opustili Kaia a Rana a bežali za Sorom Shinichiro pozrel na Nanamiho, „Čo sa mohlo stať?" Nanami pokrčil plecami, „Zdá sa, že Sorovi zase uteká jeho lesná víla." Vonku zatiaľ odbilo štvrtý raz. Nao prebehol palácovými chodbami, vybehol hlavnou bránou a začal utekať dole schodmi. Asi v polovici schodov mu z nohy skĺzla ľavá topánka. Keď sa otočil, aby sa po ňu zohol, kostolné hodiny odbili piaty krát a zároveň začul zvuk Sorových náhliacich sa krokov. Nechal teda topánku ležať na schodoch a bežal ďalej. Kým nastupoval Nao do svojho koča, odbilo po šiesty raz. Sora sa zatiaľ dostal ku schodu, kde Nao stratil topánku, ale ani si ju nevšimol. Zato Ichikawa ju dvihol. Naov kočiš práskol do koní, koč sa veľkou rýchlosťou pohol a prefrčal bránou práve vtedy, keď na veži odbilo siedmy raz. Sora zbehol dole schodmi, ale mohol už len bezmocne sledovať, ako sa Naov koč vzďaľuje. Zúfalo klesol na zem a začal päsťou udierať o zem, „Čo sa stalo? Prečo utiekol? Ako ho teraz nájdem?" Yoru a Ichikawa dobehli k nemu. „Myslím, že toto by ti mohlo pomôcť," povedal Ichikawa a podal Sorovi Naovu stratenú topánku. Sorovi sa v očiach blysla nádej a vzal si od Ichikawu krehkú sklenenú topánočku.

Vežové hodiny neúprosne odbíjali. Naov koč sa cvalom prehnal cez mestečko, ktoré stálo pri zámku. A neďaleko mestečka, presne s dvanástym úderom, sa zmenil koč späť na čerešňu, kone na motýle a kočiš so sluhom na svetlušky. Nao tam stál znovu v matkiných starých šatách. Potom si všimol, že na pravej nohe mu zostala sklenená topánka. Opatrne si ju vyzul a bosý, so sklenenou topánkou v ruke, sa vydal na cestu domov.

Yoru s Ichikawom sa vrátili k svojim tanečným partnerom, zatiaľ čo Sora šiel do svojej izby. Sadol si na pohodlnú pohovku a topánku položil na podnožku, ktorá stála pred pohovkou. Len tam tak sedel a pozeral na ňu. Nechápal prečo Nao tak zrazu utiekol. Netrvalo dlho a na dvere Sorovej izby ktosi hlasno zaklopal. „Vstúpte!" zvolal Sora, ani sa neotočil. Do miestnosti vstúpil kráľ Shinichiro. „Yoru mi povedal čo sa stalo," povedal Shinichiro ticho, „si v poriadku?" „Ako môžem byť v poriadku, keď osoba, ktorú milujem, z ničoho nič utečie?!" odvrkol Sora nevrlo, „A ty si dokonca tvrdil, že neexistuje." Shinichiro si sadol vedľa Sori a objal ho okolo pliec. Sora si oprel hlavu o Shinichirovo plece a začal vzlykať, „Čo urobím? Ako ho nájdem?" „Ja ti pomôžem. Nejako ho nájdeme. Aj keby bol ukrytý pod zemou," utešoval ho Shinichiro. Potom si všimol topánku na podnožke. „To je jeho topánka?! Spýtal sa zvedavo. Keď mu Sora prikývol, vzal ju do rúk a začal si ju pozorne prezerať. „Je veľmi malá," konštatoval Shinichiro, „málokto ju obuje. Ak ju teda vôbec niekto, okrem toho chlapca, obuje. To by sa mohlo hodiť."

Hneď na druhy deň po plese sa rozšírila správa, že chlapec, s ktorým princ Sora stále tancoval, bez stopy zmizol. Zanechal po sebe len jednu topánku. Princ pôjde po celom kráľovstve, aby našiel majiteľa tej topánky, lebo sa doňho zamiloval a chce si ho vziať. Toho, komu sadne tá topánka, si vezme. Spáva sa šírila veľmi rýchlo, takže už za pár hodí, o tom grófka vedel. Hneď začal s prípravami na privítanie princa. Vedel, že to je posledná možnosť, ako dostať svojich synov do kráľovskej rodiny. Avšak ani Kai ani Ran neboli z toho nadšený. Na plese spoznali Yoruho a Ichikawu, do ktorých sa zamilovali, a o svadbe s princom nechceli ani počuť. Navrhovali Aizawovi, aby topánku skúšal Popoluška, ale akonáhle to vyslovili, Aizawa sa rozzúril. Schytil Naa za ruku, odvliekol ho k jeho izbe, vsotil dovnútra a zamkol. Kľúč si potom vložil do vrecka, aby nikto nemohol Naa pustiť von. Ignoroval Naov plač a búchanie na dvere a odišiel.

Konečne prišla kráľovská delegácia. Aizawa bol už pripravený. Celý dom bol vyupratovaný, služobníctvo navarilo množstvo vynikajúceho jedla. Kai a Ran mali na sebe svoje najlepšie šaty. Grófka, jej synovia, a celé služobníctvo vítalo princa pred bránou domu. Na dvor priklusal princ s družinou. Družinu tvorili Yoru s Ichikawom, päť pážat na koňoch a jeden kôň ťahal koč bez strechy, v ktorom sedel komorník, ktorý držal vankúš so sklenenou topánkou. Všetci pozosadali z koňov. Aizawa ich srdečne privítal a pozval do domu. Sora s ostatnými vošli dnu a Aizawa ich doviedol do útulného salónika. Sora si vyčerpane sadol na veľký gauč. Yoru s Ichikawom si sadli po jeho stranách. Grófka si sadol oproti Sorovi a Kai s Ranom do malých kresiel. Jedno z pážat zo svojej tašky vytiahlo pergament a začalo čítať. V pergamene sa písalo o tom, že všetky slobodné osoby si majú vyskúšať sklenenú topánku, ktorú nesie kráľovský komorník, a toho komu sadne, sa princ Sora zaväzuje si vziať za právoplatnú manželku. Pri týchto slovách sa Aizawa nenápadne uškrnul. Ani si nevšimol, ako sa Kai s Ranom usmievajú na Ichikawu a Yoruho a tí zase naspäť.


	4. Chapter 4

„Dám Vám priniesť nejaké občerstvenie," povedal Aizawa a ukázal na nejakého sluhu, ktorý hneď odišiel. „To nebude potrebné," ozval sa Sora, „hneď pristúpime k skúšaniu." Hneď aj kývol na komorníka s topánkou. Ten pristúpil k Sorovi, pripravený pomôcť záujemcovi obuť si topánku. Aizawa chcel namietnuť, ale Sora ho jediným pohybom ruky umlčal. Prvý si skúšal topánku Kai. Vyzul si svoju topánku a prevzal od komorníka sklenenú. Veľmi sa snažil natlačiť si svoju nohu do malej sklenenej topánočky, ale vždy mu z nej vytŕčala päta. „No tak, snaž sa trochu," šepkal mu Aizawa, ktorý stál za jeho chrbtom. Nakoniec sa však musel Kai vzdať. Na jeho nohu topánka zjavne nepatrila. Potom bol na rade Ran. Po veľkej námahe sa mu podarilo dostať nohu do topánočky. Príšerne ho však tlačila. „Vidíte?!" zvolal Aizawa víťazoslávne, „tu máte svoju nevestu!" Ran pohol nohou, v snahe trochu sa oslobodiť od bolesti. Ako dvihol špičku, topánka sa okamžite zošuchla dole, okraj topánky mu odrel pätu a topánka mu zostal visieť na špičke. „Namyslím si," povedal Sora, „topánka nie je jeho." Komorník vzal od Rana topánku. „Máte ešte nejaké deti?" spýtal s Sora. „Nie, len týchto dvoch," povedal Aizawa s predstieranou pokorou. V žiadnom prípade nechcel, aby sa dozvedeli o Naovi.

„To nie je pravda!" vykríkol zrazu Ran. „Buď ticho Ran!" zasyčal na neho Aizawa. Potom sa otočil k hosťom, „Syn si rád vymýšľa." „Ale prestaň už s tým," zastal sa Kai Rana, „Máme ešte jedného nevlastného brata. Jediného syna grófa Fujimoriho, Sunaa. Je v izbe na konci chodby." A ukázal na jedny dvere. Aizawa v nemom úžase hľadel na Kaia. Sorovi nebolo viac treba a vybehol zo salónika.. Dobehol až na koniec chodby, ale keď chcel otvoriť dvere, zistil, že sú zamknuté. Hneď za ním došiel Yoru, ktorý vzal grófke kľúč, a posledný bol Ichikawa. Rýchlo odomkol a spolu vošli do izby. Vnútri vedľa postele, s hlavou opretou o okraj, ležal Nao, ktorý od vysilenia odpadol. Neprebral sa ani keď ho Sora zobral na ruky a vyniesol von. Keď vychádzal Ichikawa, zbadal na stolíka vedľa okna druhú sklenenú topánku. Vzal ju a šiel za ostatnými. Sora uložil Naa na gauč v salóniku. „Prineste vodu!" prikázal Sora jednému z pážat. Kým sa páža vrátilo s vodou, Sora zatiaľ ovieval Naa Ranovým vejárom. Pomaly začal Nao prichádzať k sebe. Otvoril oči a zbadal nad sebou Soru. Rýchlo sa posadil. „Nech sa páči, napi sa," ponúkol Sora Naovi vodu, ktorú si ju bez slova vzal a trochu si odpil. Odchádzaš so mnou na zámok!" povedal Sora rozhodne. „Ale nemôžete ho predsa len tak odviesť," „ namietal Aizawa, „ani neskúšal topánku!" „To nie je problém," povedal Sora a kývol na komorníka s topánkou. Keď komorník okolo Aizawu, schmatol zrazu Aizawa topánku a utiekol s ňou preč. Všetky pážatá sa vrhli za ním.

„Dúfam, že ho chytia," poznamenal Yoru. „To nebude ani potreba," povedal Ichikawa a vytiahol druhú topánku. Všetci na neho prekvapene pozreli. „Odkiaľ to máš?" spýtal sa Sora. Ichikawa sa usmial, „Našiel som to v jeho izbe." Nao sklonil oči a začervenal sa. Sora si vzal od Ichikawu topánku, opatrne vyzul Naovi jeho plátenku a obul mu sklenenú. Obula sa veľmi ľahko, ako keby sa s ňou Nao už narodil. „Vedel som, že si to ty," zašepkal Sora. Nao letmo prikývol. „Chcem sa ťa opýtať niečo, čo ma trápi už dlhšiu dobu," začal Sora neisto, „Sunao vezmeš si ma?" Na pár sekúnd naňho Nao len nechápavo hľadel, ale potom sa jeho tvár rozžiarila a hodil sa Sorovi okolo krku, „Samozrejme. Mimochodom, môžete ma oslovovať Nao, Vaša výsosť." „Ja som zase Sora, a nie "Vaša výsosť"," kontroval mu Sora. Ostatný začali tlieskať. „Gratulujeme ti Nao," usmial sa Ran. „Áno,, gratulujeme," pridal sa Kai. Vtedy sa vrátili strážci aj so spútaným Aizawom. „Vy idete s nami," hovoril Sora, „o Vašom treste si pohovoríme neskôr." Nao poťahal Soru za rukáv. Sora naňho pozrel. „Mohli by ísť aj moji bratie?" spýtal sa Nao. Sora sa obzrel a zbadal štyri očakávajúce tváre. „Ale áno," súhlasil nakoniec.

Spolu vyšli von na dvor. Nao si znova obul svoje plátenky a sklenené topánky držal komorník na zamatovom vankúši. Hneď ako Sorov kôň zbadal Naa, erdžaním ho pozdravil. Nao ho pohladkal po hlave. „Pomôžem ti vysadnúť?" spýtal sa Sora. „Netreba," pokrútil hlavou Nao, „aj predtým som to zvládol bez pomoci." Potom sa s ľahkosťou vyšvihol do sedla. Sora vysadol hneď za neho. Ostatný tiež nasadli na svoje kone. Komorník nasadol do koča, vedľa neho sedel naštvaný Aizawa a oproti nim boli Ran s Kaiom. Sora dal ruky okolo Naa, chytil opraty a všetci sa pomaly pohli.

Na zámku sa okamžite začali prípravy na svadbu. Kráľovský pár prijal Naa veľmi srdečne, hlavne Nanami bol rád, že Sora konečne našiel toho, koho miluje. Sora potrestal Aizawu tým, že musel desať rokov slúžiť v palácovej kuchyni. Nakoniec sa však nekonala jedna svadba, ale hneď tri. Z týchto, svadieb nikto neutekal a nestrácal topánky. A všetky tri páry žili spolu šťastne v láske až kým nepomreli.

2


End file.
